1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a treatment method and device of waste resource, such that a pyrolysis gas produced in the course of a heating process performed at different temperatures during a pyrolysis desorption process performed on hazardous waste can be sorted and recycled by condensation, dust collection, refrigeration-liquefaction, and adsorption, to effectuate waste sorting and recycling.
2. Description of Related Art
With transportation being in increasingly great demand and in increasingly wide use, tires are utilized and replaced to an increasingly large degree, thereby bringing about approximately 100,000 tons of waste tires per year. If waste tires on this enormous scale keep growing and are left untreated, they will aggravate the current predicaments of environmental protection and hygiene. Conventional waste tire treatment technologies applied domestically and abroad fall into four categories, namely prototype utilization, crushing treatment, pyrolysis, and tire-derived fuel (TDF). However, at present, most waste tire treatment plants in Taiwan recycle waste tires by the crushing treatment. Although recycling waste tires by the crushing treatment is technically simple, it has intractable drawbacks, namely generating low resource reuse values, facing an undeveloped market of reclaimed rubber, rubber, and asphalt, generating high-vibration noise of a high decibel level, and producing dust. As regards the tire-derived fuel, its refineries contribute to environmental protection related problems, such as air pollution, drainage, and by-product disposal, not to mention that it still fails to effectuate reuse of resources. Furthermore, the reuse of waste tires does no more than prolonging the lifecycle of waste tires and thus has a large impact on the environment in the long term, not to mention that it does not actually achieve reuse of resources.
Hence, the pyrolysis method is currently one of the most advanced methods for extracting related materials from waste tires. When performed on waste tires, vacuum pyrolysis yields pyrolysis gas, pyrolysis oil, pyrolytic recycled carbon black (recycled carbon), and steel yarn. The pyrolysis gas functions as tire-derived fuel for use in a reactor or a boiler installed in a waste tire treatment plant. After undergoing fractional distillation, desulfurization, decolorization, and deodorization, pyrolysis oil turns into diesel and heavy oil for sale or for use as fuel oil. The steel yarn is regarded as waste steel to be recycled or for sale. The recycled carbon is purified, activated, quality-modified, and subjected to grinding treatment to become a high-reinforcement carbon-containing material and a high-porosity carbon-containing material.
Over the past several years, although searchers managed to extract the aforesaid related materials from waste tires successfully by pyrolysis and enable part of recycled carbon to serve a low-level purpose, say, functioning as a rubber filler, pyrolysis of waste tires is confronted with problems, namely, an overly high sulfur content and pungency of pyrolysis oil-derived diesel and heavy oil, and presence of residual impurities, such as carbon black and coke. As a result, the aforesaid materials extracted by pyrolysis, namely pyrolysis gas, pyrolysis oil, pyrolytic recycled carbon black (recycled carbon), and steel yarn, do not meet the environmental regulations and standards set forth in Taiwan, and thus cannot be marketed as a fuel.
Accordingly, crucial issues confronting Taiwan-based waste tire pyrolysis recycling plants include low resources utilization rate, and inadequate pyrolysis production resource technology. That is to say, the industrial sector nowadays has to address an issue, that is, the resource treatment performed on a pyrolysis gas extracted from waste tires by combustion and pyrolysis thereof has hitherto not been carried out in accordance with the properties of the pyrolysis gas.